Twisted Teletubbies
This version is outdated. Visit the current one here ---- The Twisted Teletubbies are an antagonistic group of non-infected and insane teletubbies. They are the only survivors of a type of teletubbies called "Abnormals". They live within a Cabin Site in isolated mountains and near the Teletubby Lake. They appears as the antagonists of Slendytubbies: A Twisted Discovery, a continuation of the Good Ending, created by Ruption Shine who is also the creator of the abnormal teletubbies. The story takes place in an alternate universe almost identical to the original story, but where humans aren't extinct and where the whole teletubby species is secretly created and experimented in an isolated area of the world by a secret organization, which is composed of the Coat People (humans). Backstory When they were children, their appearances were "abnormal", which worried the Coat People. They have been imported at the Sanatorium, a place created for potential special subjects that is located near the Cabin Site. Each of them was born on a different period, and they didn't knew about the existence of each others for a long time. They were all locked in a room, and were tested, observed and tortured each week during 20 long years. During that time, their "abnormal" appearances are started to gone worse, and become insane. The Coat People noticed that they literally created dangerous creatures with their awful experience but it was too late, they were already behaving perilously towards humans. They weren't the only abnormals as the other three , who weren't aggressive, were also in the Sanatorium but unfortunately died due to the treatments. One day, 8 years before the events of Slendytubbies 3, the only survivors of the abnormals, who are now called the Twisted Teletubbies managed to escape their experience room because of a power outage caused by Noo Noo. The entry door got locked, all of the Coat People were trapped and all have been killed in a brutal way. The four teletubbies met each other and, being the survivors of the treatments, created a partnership. After this, they started to tinker what they wears and uses now. A few days later, they left the building and reached the Cabin Site, which was occupied by a group of Coat People. They killed all of them, and decided to use this place as their territory. One of the coat people, however, succeeded to call the Military for help, and the latter sent soldiers, but none of them returned. Characteristics The Twisted are non-infected teletubbies who are mentally unstable due to their awful past. They are extremely hostiles and attacks everything that go on their territory. They capture their victims and lock them in a basement to kill them thereafter, make them suffer, or just "play" with them (which always leads them to death). They often works together. Due to the tortures they endured, they started to have some immunity to the sensation of pain, and for some uncertain reasons, have an high strength. The resistance, agility, strength and intelligence varies through the members. Despite all of this, they are docile towards teletubbies who got physically abused and experiented on, at first. All of the Twisted are tall and abnormal-looking non-infected teletubbies. They all share similar traits such has sharp antennas, sharp teeth and they all wears boots. Their appearance can be reminiscent of the infected teletubbies. Members There was a total of seven abnormals, the four survivors being the ones known as the Twisted Teletubbies. Twisted Teletubbies Spyn Main article: Spyn Spyn is the leader of the Twisted Teletubbies. He is a soft-orange teletubbie with a trident-shaped antenna and yellow-ish glowing eyes. He is the tallest, oldest and strongest of the group, which is why he is on the top. Unlike his partners, he is calm and have an inner insanity. Bardo Main article: Bardo Bardo is the sub-leader of the group. He is a red-eyed grey teletubbie with a mohawk-like antenna. He is the fastest, youngest and most aggressive member. He is most likely crazy because of his big love of the violence and sadism. Brute Tubbies Main article: Brute Tubbies Twins who are cannibals and brutal in their way of slaughtering their victims. They often growls and makes breathing sounds, but are able to talk. They are beige teletubbies with a sharpened antenna who are wielding a big spiked cleaver. Kleve is the one with the right-directioned antenna. He is more aggressive than his brother and has a developed sense of hearing. Klave is the one with the left-directioned antenna. He is more "weird" than his brother and has a developed sense of smell. ---- Other Abnormals Sezera Sezera was a reddish-pink teletubbie with an antenna shaped like a broken "C". She had a pale face, empty-looking eyes, sharp teeth and long ears. She was more or less close to Spyn and was often watching the butterflies during the breaks, believing that one day, she will be free like them. Unfortunately, it didn't happen as she died the same year than the escaping of The Twisted. Her name is a distortion of "cereza", the spanish translation of "cherry". Cryss Cryss was a light-green teletubbie with an antenna shaped like a crystal. He had sharp teeth and black eyes with red irises. During one of his experiments, he took a violent blow to the face, which scarred him. He was quite anxious and had the support of the Brute Twins. He is the first experiment of the Sanatorium to die due of the treatments. His name is coming from "crystal". Muzai Muzai was a purple teletubbie with an antenna shaped like a spades. She had a pale face, black eyes with white pupils and long ears. She had a conversation with Bardo who encouraged her about enduring the treatments and developing a resistance to it. Unfortunately, she didn't survived and died while she was only a child. Her name means "innocence" in Japanese. Areas * Cabin (Main Section) * Cabin (Lake Section) * Sanatorium Trivia * The Brutes are threats in Slendytubbies 3. * The Twisted Teletubbies don't have anything to do with the events of the Campaign, except that they may be the reason of the low-numbered military. They also only exist in an alternate, but similar, timeline of the original story. * They are the first OC group of the community. ** They are also the second hostile non-infected teletubbies of the community, the first being Shadow Tubbie. Category:Twisted Teletubbies Category:Official Twisted Teletubbies Category:Ruption Shine's Characters Category:Groups